Uncertainty
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Based on a piece by @morpheusdreamt on Tumblr. Phoenix and Miles reach a denouement in their relationship and its something that neither of them wants...


_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; CAPCOM does. The plot, however, is mine._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix and Miles have come to a denouement in their relationship and its something that neither of them wants..._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inspired by a piece by morpheusdreamt on Tumblr and is posted here with her kind permission! Thanks! ^)^

Poor Phoenix and Miles...  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _I wanna make up my mind_  
 _But I don't know myself_  
 _No I don't know myself  
_  
 _Ghengis Khan_ —Mike Snow

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 15th_  
 _Phoenix Wright's apartment_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _9 P.M._

"I _can't_ do this anymore, Wright," Miles said, his tone hurt, his fingers clutching the inside of his arm so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I _won't_ wait forever… and we've wasted so much time already." He sighed as he stared at the black-and-white checkered floor, Phoenix shuffling uncertainly behind him. "You _need_ to make up your mind."

He'd been silent up until this point and Phoenix couldn't help but wince at the sour tone in his voice. He was sure that this _wasn't_ the way that Miles had envisioned the evening going when they had gone out for their dinner date earlier this evening. Now, as Miles stood there in Phoenix's apartment, he could all but feel the bitterness coming off of him in waves.

Phoenix sighed. He really couldn't blame him for feeling that way and it hurt him to see Miles so visibly affected. They'd been going through this same dance, repeatedly it seemed, for the past four years but he still _couldn't_ bring himself to take the final step. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for his hesitation but it was there, just the same.

"I'm… sorry, Miles," he whispered softly, swallowing hard. "I… just… _can't_ …" He spread his hands out helplessly. "I'm… sorry."

"I... see." Miles' flat tone hid the hurt that Phoenix could see so clearly on his face and his heart bled as he watched his lover struggle to keep his composure. It would have seemed, to an outsider, that Miles was perfectly calm but Phoenix knew better: he could see the slight tremor in his hand, the twitching corner of his mouth, the narrowing of his dark grey eyes.

"I wish I could tell you something different but I... can't." Phoenix could hear his voice catch and he wondered if Miles had noticed. "I'm…still… _uncertain_ …"

"It's been four _years_ , Wright." Miles' tone was terse and Phoenix winced at the bite in it. "I would have thought that you _might_ have come to a conclusion by now." He stopped, cursing softly. "I would have thought that any… _doubts_ … would have been put to rest." He paused a moment, swallowing hard. "About us."

"Miles, I…" Phoenix's heart broke at the bitterness tone. He wished with all of his heart that he could say the words he knew that Miles wanted to hear but couldn't. "I _love_ you, you know that! I just…"

"Please… _don'_ t, Wright." Miles turned to him, his eyes with all of hell in them, his hand held up to forestall anything else that he was going to say. Phoenix's eyes shifted to stare down at the floor, no longer able to bear the hurt in his gaze. "Just... don't. I… _don't_ want to hear another word about you needing more time." Phoenix's head jerked up as Miles whirled around. "I _don't_ have any left to give you."

"Miles, please, I-"

" _Goodbye,_ Phoenix." Miles' voice was sad as he marched past him, brushing away his hand as he made his way to the front door, jerking it open and stalking through it, slamming it shut behind him.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _9:35 P.M. **  
**_

Miles made his way down the stairs of Phoenix's apartment building, stopping at the bottom, grabbing on to the metal railing in order to steady himself. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, tears blinding him. He leaned against the porch for awhile in order to compose himself, trying desperately to keep from falling apart.

He stared into the foggy night for some time until he had calmed himself enough that he could stand up without fear of falling over, looking up longingly at the window on the fifth floor before he dropped his eyes.

 _I wish…_ He stopped the thought before it had even begun, pushing it down with a will. He stuffed his hands deep within his trench coat pockets and left without a backward glance, his heart shattering as his fingers came into contact with the small box he'd tucked into it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _10:05 P.M_ **.**

Phoenix stared at the door for a long time in silence, choking down the sob that threatened to burst from him. He wished with all of his heart that he could have been as sure about their relationship as Miles was but he wasn't.

He could have told Miles that he was certain about them but it would have been a lie and they both would have known it.  
 _  
I wish I could be as certain as you are, Miles, but I'm not._ He sighed as he glanced out the window and saw Miles standing there, clutching at the rails for support and his heart broke to see him.

He watched Miles struggle to keep himself together until he finally turned and walked away, his hands thrust deeply into his trench-coat pockets; he watched as he was swallowed by the thick fog that lay above the sidewalk, unable to tear his gaze away, his heart yearning after him knowing that, after tonight, nothing would ever be the same between them again.

 _I'm so sorry, Miles…_ Phoenix's heart was heavy as he walked slowly over to the door, turning the lock until it clicked shut, reaching out and turning off the light switch. I never _meant for it to be like this…_ He choked back a sob, feeling his eyes sting. _Despite what you might think, I_ do _love you… I just wish I knew what I wanted…  
_  
He turned, choking back a sob as he leaned up against the wall, his fingers lying flat against the rough surface. He lowered his head and let the tears come.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
